11 inches silver birch angel feather
by bubblyangelkiss
Summary: She was just a normal girl, with a normal life, and a normal necklace... until she got a lettter!
1. Default Chapter

**11 inches silver birch unicorn hair and angel feather**

BY Bubbly Angel Kiss

A/N: hello this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, when I first saw the harry potter movie a couple of year ago I was totally hooked. It took me 5 hours to write this, I think its realy gud for my first tri. So be nice homies and review!

I want 5 reviews before chapter 5 or I wont rite and more.

Kendra-Damina opened her eyes and looked into the sunshine that shined through her open window. She got up and pulled the pink curtains aside and took a deep breath. "Wow I cant believe I go to Hogwarts today."

There was a tap at the door. "Come in" ,she called. A small house elf wearing a little white apron holding a tea tray containing her breakfast entered the room. "Would Miss be liking her breakfast?" She asked in a timid voice.

Kendra-Damina smiled and took the tray from the house elf. "Thanks, you may go now!" Kendra took her breakfast over to the table and lifted the lid and inhaled gluttonously. The tray was filled with lots of yummy things she could eat for breakfast.

After 5 hotcakes, 3 pieces of French toast, a bacon and egg Mcmuffin and 2 hash browns that was washed down with a glass of cold OJ.

Kendra-Damina licked her lips and patted her perfectly flat stomach. She loved having a fast metabolism. Then she went to her trunk that sat at the end of her bed. She pulled out a pair of tight black jeans and a pale pink halter neck top along with a matching pair of pink strappy sandals. She then put on a pair of silver dangly earrings and her neck that had a charm hanging from it in the shape of a feather.

It was the only present her grandmother had given her before she died. Her parents had never allowed much contact with nanna clair. She only found out she was a witch when she had first met her nanna just before she died. A silvery pearl of a tear slipped down Kendra-Damina's dewy cheek at the thought of her dearly loved grandmother.

She reached into her trunk and pulled out the letter that had started all this trouble which was why she was sitting in a room in the leaky cauldron.

When Kendra-Damina had received the letter from Hogwarts her parents had freaked. When they had moved from Hawaii they didn't expect anything like this. They ignored the letters. Then the owls started to arrive. They locked her in her room refusing to let anyone talk to her. On the 25th of October she packed everything she thought she would need and smashed a window and ran for her life. She ran all the way to the leaky cauldron and decided she would stay there until it was time for her to go to Hogwarts.

Luckily her grandmother had left a large amount of wizard money for her to buy her school stuff.

She pulled the most precious thing out of her trunk. Her wand. The lady at the shop said it was the rarest wand ever made.

"11 inches or silver birch with a core of a unicorn hair and one angel feather." The lady said. Kendra-Damina took the wand from the lady and flicked it at the ground. A trail of rainbow sparkles emitted from the tip of his wand and the tinkling of bells could be heard. She laughed as the sparkles turned into pink bubbles that popped when they touched anything.

The lady agreed that this wand was definitely meant for her, so Kendra-Damina bought it.

Kendra-Damina pulled the delicate stick from the box and once again swished it. A bright blue flash filled the room, and then everything was normal again. Sighing Kendra-Damina put the wand back in its box and went over to the mirror to apply last minute makeup before she would go to the train station.

She screamed! Her hair had turned from its glossy blonde to dark brown with emerald green streaks through it. It also now reached her ankles. She looked at her watch there was no time for her to do anything about it. She would just have to go to Hogwarts like that.

She applied moisturizer and green eye shadow that matched her hair. Then she lined her eyes with black and rubbed a bit of pink gloss on her pouty mouth. Sighing she brushed a ringlet of peppermint over her shoulder and went to pick up her trunk.

Review or I wont update

Love bubblyangelkiss


	2. chapter 2

11 inches silver birch unicorn hair and angel feather.

Hi I would just like to corect one of my reviewers, you can too have 2 different cores in a wand, duh why do you think the chik at tha shop sad it waz tha rarest wand eva! It kinda obvious.

What s marie sue?

I want 3 more reviews or I wont update

Chapter 2

Kendra-Damina looked around at kings cross station. There was no platform 9 and ¾. Now she would never get Hogwarts and would never be able to furfil her gramndmother last wish of becoming the top student at Hogwarts even though she was 16 and had missed the first years of magic skool.

Signing she dragged her trolley that had her designer loise viton suitcase and small wire cage with a black cloth draped over it to the pillar the was between platform 9 and 10.

People were looking at her strangely coz of her long green and brown hair. "Wot r you looking at." She asked angrily to a tall boy with white blonde hair. The boy just sneered at her and walked past her into the pillar and disappeared. "What the?" Kendra-Damina asked looking into the pillar of which he just walked through. Worriedly she poked her hand into the pillar and squealed as her arm passed into the pillar. She decided at she would go straight through it and fallow the boy. And she did.

On the other side she found students of all ages on and gathered around a giant red and black train labeled the Hogwarts express. The train let out a giant honk startling everyone. Parents started to kiss and hug their beloved children goodbye and push them towards the train. Kendra-Damina bit her lip. She wished her parents could have been proud of her becoming a witch.

She wiped her eyes with a flick of her delicate and hand and got into one of the carriages. By now most of the compartments were filled with excited children ready to start or go back to their beloved skool.

She traveled along a long corridor of the train until she found a deserted compartment. She stuffed her huge heavy suitcase into the shelf above her seat and took a seat placing the cage covered in black material on her lap. She pulled the cloth away revealing a small monkey with its arms folded across its chest skulking in the corning. It was wearing a cute little blue satin vest with yellow lightening bolts across the back.

It made a squalk when it saw Kendra-Damina. "Sorry but I didn't know if the would allow me to bring pets into the train station." She said letting the monkey fondly called Spike out of the cage. Spike squawked again and tugged on a piece of her long green hair. "Leave me alone, I thought we had gotten over the hair pulling stage."

Suddenly the door slid open and 2 scruffy looking boys and a bushy haired girl shoved their way in.

"Hey, who are you?" Ron asked.

"What happened to your hair?" Harry asked.

The brown haired girl rolled her eyes and sat down next to her. "Hermione granger, this is Ron and Harry. They can be really dense. AUGHHHHH!" Spike leapt onto Hermione's head and started to viciously tug at her hair. "getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" She screamed spinning around in the compartment wildly.

"Spike!" She ripped the monkey from Hermione's head and stuffed it into her pocket. "That's spike he's my pet monkey, I got him for my birthday. Sorry he's not quite fully trained yet but im sure he'll get better."

Hermione glared at the monkey and sat as far as from her as possible. "What happened to you hair?" repeated Harry, staring at the long sleek length of green hair.

"I had an accident with my wand."

"Well you shouldn't seeing as you are about the same age as us, do you get good grades?" Hermione said.

"Actually this is my first year at Hogwarts, I moved here from America, and I ran away from home to get here." A small sob left her lips. Ron winked at Harry and put an arm around her shoulder "Don't worry, we'll look after you. maybe you'll be in gryfindor with us?"

"gryfindor?" Kendra-Damina asked.

Then the whole lot of the them begins explaining all about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. After the lengthy explanation Kendra felt a lot more confident about herself.

Then the door once again slid open. "Hello Potty, Weasel, mudblood…" he trailed off when he caught site of Kendra. It was the boy who sneered at her on the platform. For a long time he just started at her, making Kendra feel very uncomfortable. Harry kicked the compartment door and it slammed shut in the blonde boys face.

"That's Malfoy, you might want to stay away from him, great prick he is." Harry said with a grin. Kendra just grinned back.


End file.
